


Romeo and Fool-iet

by BismuthChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BismuthChild/pseuds/BismuthChild
Summary: Based loosely on http://celestialcanary.tumblr.com/post/155151168310/theblogofacrazyfangirl-quiznaks-lance-would-beIn an attempt to woo Keith, Lance decides to throw rocks at his window. It doesn't exactly work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is set in some highschool AU or something?? Idk. Keith and Shiro live together because they are adoptive brothers.

“Come on guys, it's some Romeo and Juliet shit, it’ll totally woo him.” Lance explains to Pidge and Hunk on the walk home from school. 

“I don’t think Keith would exactly be wooed by the likes of you” Pidge retorts

“Pidgeon, buddy, you’re killin my ego. I am an amazing gift to the world and could charm the pants off anyone, including keith.” Lance says, throwing his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “Just watch me.” 

Hours later at dusk, Lance makes his way over to Keith’s house. Slipping through the side gate to the backyard, Lance positions himself under Keith’s window. Picking some pebbles up from the ground Lance starts tossing them at the window. The first one lands a few feet away from Lance, the second one on the edge of the roof, and the third.... goes through the window with a loud crash.

“Ffffffuuuuuuuck” Lance whispers to himself. “Shit, shit, shit” 

“Who's out there?” Lance freezes at the unknown voice calling his name. He looks up slowly to see...... Shiro. Fuck

“Uh Heeeey Shiro, what's up?” Lance asks with a shaky voice

“Lance? Lance why are you throwing rocks at my window?” Shiro responds.

“I ummm..... thought it was keith’s window and was um... kinda trying to get his attention” Lance says with his gaze cast downwards

“Keith’s room is at the other end of the house, I’ll get him for you” Shiro says before disappearing. 

“You really uh, don’t have to do that” Lance cries out, but Shiro is gone before he can hear it. A few minutes later, Keith’s head pokes out the window. 

“What do you want Lance?” Keith says with an annoyed tone. “Did you forget the homework again?”

“Uh no... I was um... actually here to..” Lance responds, fumbling with his words. He pauses and takes a deep breath. “I was here to ask you on a date. Are you free saturday?” Keith’s eyes go wide and he sputters.

“Yes he is!” comes from shiro inside the room causing both Lance and Keith to flush red.

“G-great! I’ll um pick you up at 8 I guess. Have a good night.” Lance manages to get out before turning to exit the backyard. He leaves to the sound of a deep chuckle and brotherly teasing.


End file.
